The pneumatic pressure (inflation state) of a vehicle's tires dramatically influences various aspects such as, inter alia, driving safety, fuel consumption and life expectancy of the tires. An underinflated or overinflated tire will wear off much quicker than a tire that is kept inflated at the manufacturer recommended pneumatic pressure. Another aspect influenced by the inflation state of the vehicle's tires is the driving experience. Properly inflated tires insure a much more accurate steering, shorter acceleration periods and improved vehicle stability.
Public awareness has greatly increased, and in the United States, legislation such as the TREAD Act, requires passenger cars to be equipped with Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS). Similar legislation is expected to enter to European Union, and many manufacturers of cars, tires and vehicle accessories and safety equipment are rising to the challenge.